Mulan's Predicament
by TardisWitch
Summary: Mulan is feeling lost and confused. She doesn't know what to do or feel. Robin offers her counsel which helps her straighten her thoughts.


Mulan sighed and placed her head in her hands, sitting on a log a bit away from the campfire where the rest of the Merry Men were gathered. She was confused. She had no idea what to do with her life, or even what she thought, and felt.

She'd thought she loved Phillip, he was kind, charming, dashing, and appreciative of her. He hadn't tried to do everything himself because he was a _man,_ like so many other men she'd met.

But then, he was gone. She'd promised him that she'd keep Auroa safe, and so she'd stuck to her like a burr. She spent all her time around her, either that or trying to save her. She'd come to admire her and how strong she really was, behind her outwardly soft appearance. They'd been through so much together and Mulan had begun to think maybe...

But now Phillip was back from what they thought had been death. Phillip and Auroa were together again, and expecting a _child_ no less. There was absolutely no way Mulan could be with either of them now, no matter he pick. She couldn't separate them. And she wouldn't want to. She loved both of them and wished them both full happiness, and if together was where they found it, that was where they should stay.

She rubbed her forehead and sighed again, then gave a small, uncharacteristic, squeak as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Robin sitting down on the log next to her.

"Sorry," he said, "Didn't mean to startle you."

Mulan laughed weakly, "No, it's alright," she assured him, "I was just... lost in thought."

"Troubled?" he inquired. Mulan nodded slightly. "Care to share?" he asked politely.

"No thanks," Mulan shook her head. "No offense but, I hardly know you."

"Understandable," Robing said with a small nod. "But just remember, you're a member of my band of Merry Men now, and you can always talk to me."

He sounded like he genuinely meant it, and cared about what she had to say. She also appreciated that he didn't seem to shy away from the fact that _she_ was part of the Merry _Men_.

It was true that she didn't really know him, but something about his face told her he was trustworthy. She found herself longing to tell him all her troubles, feeling like just telling him, would somehow make them less.

She started when he moved to stand. "Wait." She said abruptly. "I think... I _would_ like to talk about my troubles."

"Always good to get them off your chest." He replied, settling back down.

She nodded, then took a deep breath. "Have you ever loved someone, only to find that they're already in a relationship with somebody else?"

"Yes actually," Robin said, surprising her. "But that didn't prevent me from putting an end to Maid Marian's wedding to Guy of Gisborn, that evil scoundrel."

Mulan sighed, "but what if they're... _happy_ where they are?

"Oh, that _is_ quite a predicament." Robing said, furrowing his brow, "Do you think they'd be happier with you?"

Mulan thought about that. She still wasn't sure who she loved, but either way it would leave someone alone and a child without one of it's parents. She shook her head, "No. " she said decisively. "Almost definitely not."

"Well, then I suppose you have three choices." Robin said, "and, forgive me for my bluntness but they are these; either ruin the happiness of your loved one for your own happiness, (which means you don't really love them,) live the rest of your life wallowing in sorrow and self pity, or - move on."

Mulan was surprised and a bit affronted at how straightforwardly he'd put it, but he had warned her. And she was actually almost glad of it. To have her choices laid out in front of her so plainly made the decision almost easy, although actually doing it was going to be very difficult.

"Th-Thank you," she said, "I think I know what to do now."

"Always happy to help." he replied, standing up. "And now, I'm off to bed. Good Night."

Mulan watched Robin as he walked away. When he was a few feet away his little boy ran up to him, tugging on his sleeve.

Robin bent down to grab the boy and launched him into the air. The sound of the boy's scream of joy and Robin's hearty laughter as he caught him and held him close carried over to Mulan on the night air.

Mulan still felt lost and confused, but after talking to Robin, and watching him now, she felt like she might be able to pull herself back on her feet. She knew that moving on from Auroa and Phillip would be difficult, but she also felt it might just be worth it.


End file.
